Forever our last dance
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: It's a very special day! It's prom day at Beacon High, and for the eight teenagers it's their last prom. Senior year is soon ending fast, they all spend their night living it up. For Blake and Ruby, new beginnings happen as well. (One-shot) (Futa Ruby)


**Heyo everyone! TheShadowKittyCat cat here, It took me a little to get this written. This is a one-shot for Blake and Ruby, (also it's a smut...near the end...) yeah, my first one that I have ever posted. I hope it's good! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby gave a short yawn as she sat up in her bed, she stretched her arms high above her head. Soon she got from her the bed ruffling her hair a little as she opened her bedroom door, she slipped across the hall into the bathroom. She did her morning routine of brushing her teeth and using the bathroom, after she was finished she grabbed her red jacket before heading down stairs. "Oh wow, she's alive!" Yang teased stuffing her fork into her mouth. Ruby rolled her eyes sitting in a chair, she smiled towards her mother who set a plate down in front of her. "Thanks mom, and Yang quick being an ass."

"Hey! Cursing!"

"Sorry mom!" Ruby said taking a quick few bites. "Are you excited sis? Today's the day!" Yang said taking a sip from her coffee. She was right, today was the day. Prom, their last prom in fact. Since they were now in their last year of high school it meant the last prom for them, but that meant they would go all out.

In fact all eight members of their group were well known around Beacon high, whether they like it or not. All the freshman girls (swooned) over the boys and even though some not gay, over the girl's as well.

All were unique in their own way. Ruby being the spunky redhead girl who loved art and running, shy and quiet at first but once you got to know her she'll never shut up. Next in their group was Weiss Schnee, heiress to a multi-million (multi-billion now) company. Yup, Weiss was one of them. She was stern and very organized girl who studied almost everywhere she went. Not the best childhood, but hell who even had a good childhood? She was also Yang's girlfriend, of three years now. Next there is Blake, Ruby's girlfriend of four years now.

She was quiet, kept to herself most of the time. But when you got to know her she was more open, the only people who knew here best were Ruby, Weiss and Yang. She is a very loving girlfriend, and that's what Ruby loves about her. Yang, Ruby's sister was the complete opposite of Ruby. Though they really aren't sisters they still act like ones. Different mothers, same father. Yang was very outgoing, sometimes too outgoing but that was a good thing about her. She was the one who kept the group lively on a bad day, along with Nora of course. Those two going hand in hand with many things. Jaune Arc, he was a very oblivious guy. Anyone in the group would've said that if you asked them. For he was always a nervous wreck in most situations, and also the fact that it took him the whole freshman year along with half the sophomore to realize that Weiss wasn't going to date him. Along with the fact that Pyrrha Nikos, another person in their group, was head over heels for him.

Luckily they soon got together and have been happy ever since. Next up Nora and Ren, both opposites on separate occasions. But similar in so many, they've been best friends ever since they were children and Nora was (like Pyrrha) head over heels for him. Thankfully he wasn't as oblivious as Jaune was and knew this, both being likely the cutest couple at Beacon high, right behind Coco and Velvet that is.

"So, I'm going to head out and meet up with the girls. Weiss and the guys should be here sometime soon."

"The dance isn't even till 7 Yang, it's only…" She gave a quick glance to the clock. "10 am."

"Well, for your information we have to get our nails done, get our hair done and pick up our dresses from the cleaners. It's our senior year Rubles, we have to go all out. Oh, by the way you didn't forget what today was right?"

Ruby snorted downing her milk. "Course I didn't, did you really think I would forget our anniversary?"

"Well, you've done worse things." Yang muttered quickly going to her room before Ruby could say anything else.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Ruby sighed as she slipped her arms into the jacket, adjusting it to get comfortable. She went back to her desk picking up the tie, wrapping it around her neck she tried for a few short moments to get it right the first time, sadly not having that great of a time with it. Huffing she walked out of her room going to one of the guest rooms they had in their house, she gave a short knock waiting for the occupant to answer. "Come in."

Ruby did just that closing the door behind her, she saw Weiss slipping her jacket one. White suit of course, while Ruby went with a black and purple style, matching Blake of course. "What do you need Ruby?"

Weiss asked having finished getting dressed. "Uh… I need help with my tie. I'm not good with these things."

Weiss rolled her eyes going over to the girl, she took the tie undoing the mess that Ruby had caused and in a short few moments she had the girl's tie all together. "There, I think I'm done. Let's going meet Ren and Jaune downstairs." Weiss said passing by the redhead. Who in turn followed her downstairs.

They met the two others in the kitchen both ready to go. Ren had also a black suit on, going with a pink vest. Similar to Ren, but instead Jaune had a red vest. While Weiss had all white.

"Oh, look a you four! I need a picture." Summer said quickly grabbing her camera. Ruby huffed rolling her eyes going to stand next to the three, once pictures were done and goodbyes were said the four were off. And of course they were taking a limo, courtesy of .

"Here we go, our last prom." Jaune said fidgeting in his seat, he chuckled a little scratching the back of his head. "Yes it is, indeed." Ren said nodding. Ruby smiled glancing out the window quickly. "So Ruby, have anything planned?"

"Huh? For what?" She asked looking back towards Jaune, who chuckled. "Isn't it Blake's and yours anniversary?" He asked, watching as she fidgeted in her seat a little uneasy. "It is, yes… I haven't really planned much, besides going to the dance." She trailed off giving a uneasy smile, this made Weiss sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew this would happen, I think we all knew this would happen." The heiress said, she shifted in her seat pulling something out of her pocket tossing it over to Ruby. "Open this when you two are leaving tonight, your care should be at school like Yang told me it would. Let's just say it's all of our treat for the two of you."

"Weiss… what…" She stared at the envelope before looking at the three, who had smiles on their faces. "You two deserve it, just hope it doesn't go to waste. You two have done so much for everyone else." Jaune said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby smiled nodding her head. "Thanks, I'll be sure to say thanks to Nora, Yang and Pyrrha."

"Just have fun tonight, that's all we care about."

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as she smiled at Ghira and Kali, all four waiting for their dates. Who were still getting ready. "You all look nice, I have to make sure to get pictures." Kali said clapping her hands together, she smiled towards the four. "Yay, more pictures." Jaune muttered chuckling a little. A sound of a door opening pulled their attention to the hall, soon four girl's came into view.

The redhead took a deep breath when she spotted Blake, her long purple dress flowing to her calves. Ruby felt her chest tighten, she met Blake halfway giving her a smile. "Wow, you look beautiful." She whispered giving the girl a kiss to her cheek. Blake smiled, she ran a hand through Ruby's hair. "And you look handsome."

"Alright, let's get some pictures. You all look fabulous!"

* * *

Ruby held out her arm, she felt Blake wrap her arm leaning into her. The music thumped, following the beats. All eight made their way into the gym, lights flashing around going to the beat of the music. "Wow, Velvet and Coco did a great job." Ruby mused looking towards Blake, who nodded. "And they only had a few weeks." Blake said looking over to Yang who was nodding at Weiss, agreeing to something.

"Well, let's have some fun!" Yang exclaimed a bright smile on her face, she pulled Weiss away off to somewhere. The eight split up for a bit, enjoying the night. Soon a slow song came on, happening to be Blake and Ruby's favorite song. White Flag, by Dido.

"Care for a dance?" Ruby asked a small smile on her face, Blake smiled as well accepting the hand that Ruby held out. They moved out to the dance floor, Blake slowly put her arms around the redhead's neck. Said redhead put her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

 _I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

 _Or tell you that._

 _But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

 _Where's the sense in that?_

 _I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

 _Or return to where we were_

They moved slowly together, not saying a word as they swayed together. "You really do look beautiful." Ruby whispered nuzzling her face into the girl's shoulder, Blake smiled tangling her fingers into Ruby's hair. "Thank you…" She replied in a whisper. "You look amazing as well, like I said before."

 _But I will go down with this ship_

 _And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

 _There will be no white flag above my door_

 _I'm in love and always will be_

 _I know I left too much mess and destruction_

 _To come back again_

 _And I caused nothing but trouble_

 _I understand if you can't talk to me again_

"Are you having a good time?" Ruby asked raising her head from the girl's shoulder to look at her, Blake in turn nodded. "All of this, is simply amazing. I still can't believe Coco and Velvet did all this."

"Well, they did have some help…" Ruby said grinning. "Yes, Ms. Artistic one, don't brag."

"I'm not bragging, just proud of what we did…" Ruby trailed off her nose resting on Blake's. "You know I love you right?"

"Ruby?"

 _And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_

 _Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

 _I will go down with this ship_

 _And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

 _There will be no white flag above my door_

 _I'm in love and always will be_

Ruby smiled leaning forward to kiss Blake, the kiss was slow… before both of them pulled away. "I'm just happy… sorry."

"Don't be, I love you too."

* * *

Ruby sighed pulling her keys out of her pocket. "I don't know where Yang parked my car…" Ruby said fumbling with the keys for a short few before clicking a button, producing a beep from a car not too far from them. "Oh, there it is…" Ruby said looking back towards Blake, who had Ruby's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. The two quickly make their way out into the parking lot, before getting into Ruby's car. Ruby in turn, started the car turning the heat on. "That should help." She said with a smile as Blake shivered ever so slightly.

"Thanks, I didn't expect it to be this cold tonight."

Ruby chuckled nodding.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blake asked slipping her heels off, rubbing her sore feet.

"Huh… I don't know… oh wait." Ruby said shifting in her seat, she pulled out the envelop Weiss had given her earlier. This made Blake raise an eyebrow.

"It's something from the others, for our anniversary. I don't really know what it is to be honest." She looked at it for a second before looking back towards Blake. "You wanna open it?"

Blake smiled shaking her head. "You can, I'll watch."

Ruby nodded and began opening the envelope. Once she got it open she pulled a card out. "Huh, ok." Ruby muttered opening the card and began reading it.

 _Dear Blake and Ruby,_

 _Hope you two had a magical night at the prom, for that's not the last stop you two have to make. We all know how hard you two work and how few hours you two get together now a days, so as a thank you from all of us here is a room at a hotel down town. Try and have some fun, and again thank you for all you have done. Have some fun on your fourth anniversary!_

 _Love the gang._

Ruby chuckled shaking her head, she picked up the envelope turning it over. This made a small card key fall out. "That's nice of them…" Blake whispered pulling the card from Ruby's hand to read it. Ruby nodded looking over the hotel key card.

"Do you want to go?" Blake asked looking up from the card, a small smirk on her lips. Ruby felt a small blush form on her cheeks, as she fumbled to put the key card into a cup holder. "Uh… do you want to? They're not wrong, we haven't gotten to see each other until tonight, for likely a long time. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

Blake nodded slipping the card into the envelope. "Sounds fun…"

Ruby smiled, she rested her hand on her left pocket giving a sigh of relief as she still felt the box in there.

* * *

"Wow, such a nice hotel." Ruby said closing the door behind her, she watched as Blake nodded. The faunas set her shoes to the side going over to the window. "Yeah, we're on the fourth floor. Such a beautiful sight." The girl opening the slider door before stepping out into the night, thankfully still having Ruby's jacket.

Ruby smiled following the girl out, she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist resting her chin on her shoulder. "It is a beautiful night, but you know what is more beautiful?"

Blake hummed giving a small chuckle, knowing the answer. "You are."

Blake rolled her eyes setting her hands on Ruby's. "You've been hanging out with Yang too much, even if she is your sister." She said chuckling a little more. Ruby hummed looking up to the sky, she took a shaky breath before releasing Blake's waist. "Hey Blake..."

Blake raised an eyebrow turning towards Ruby, who leaned up against the railing next to her. "Ruby?"

Ruby gave the girl a small smile. "Today's the day, our fourth year anniversary. Man how the years gone by, but I could never imagine a second without you. For I always I want to be by you, like a soulmate."

Blake smiled. "Ruby..."

"Let me continue... for all those four years you always showed me something different. Good or bad, I wouldn't mind spending every second with you. If you'll let me be there though, now I know we're only in our senior year... but senior year is almost over and I already asked your parents."

Blake gave the girl a confused look, unsure of what the girl was getting at. "Here goes nothing." Ruby muttered taking another shaky breath. She slowly got down on one knee, producing a small box from her pocket. "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Blake put her hand over her mouth, shocked. "Now, like I said I know we're still in high school, but high school is almost out."

"Yes..."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Ruby. I will marry you."

This time Ruby sat there shocked, though she stood up slowly. "Really?"

Blake nodded smiling. "All those things you said, I feel the same way. You're my soulmate and nobody could ever tell me differently." Ruby felt her heart soar, Blake had said yes. The redhead held out her hand, taking Blake's right hand she slipped the ring on her ring finger. After this she pulled the faunas into a hug.

"Thank you, Blake." She whispered in the girl's ear.

"Why're you thanking me?"

"Because you've made me the happiest girl in the world."

Both of them pulled away staring into each others eyes.

"Hey Ruby..."

"Hmm?"

"Since we have the hotel room for tonight... I think... maybe we can try..."

"You mean..."

"Yes, that's what I mean... as long as you're ready... that is."

Ruby smiled cupping the girl's cheek. "I'm ready, if you are."

Ruby felt her back hit the bed, a huff escaping her lips. She watched as Blake swung her leg to the other side of her hip, the dress riding up slowly. Blake leaned down giving Ruby a kiss on the lips, moving to her nose a small lipstick imprint left of the redheads skin.

Blake smirked against the girl's skin, she moved down to the girl's neck peppering kisses and nibbles everywhere.

"Blake... come on." Ruby whined, she shivered when she felt the girl's hips grind into her. Said girl smirked leaning up, she put her hands on Ruby's chest just in between her breasts. "What... can't take a little teasing?"

"Well, if you can't feel... I like it... but if you don't do anything I'm going to be the top." Ruby growled feeling Blake's hips move slowly. Blake chuckled, she moved her hands to the girl's tie undoing it. Once she had it she tossed it to the side, she had Ruby lean up discarding her shirt and bra.

Ruby shivered feeling the cold air hit her skin, sending goosebumps all over her chest. The faunas brought her fingers to the girl's nipple, twisting it slightly. She smiled as Ruby hissed at the pain, but loved the feeling.

Blake brought her lips back to the girl's neck, she nibbled down the girl's collar bone before taking a nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the erect nipple, she smirked even more when she felt a pressure on her leg. "Enjoying this?"

She asked moving her hips again, this made Ruby groan at the friction. Ruby bucked her hips sending a sharp jolt of electricity through Blake's spine.

Ruby smirked at the small groan Blake made. "Two can play that game honey." Blake chuckled, she pushed on Ruby's shoulders making the redhead lay back down.

"Sure sure, honey." Blake said in a mocking tone as she shifting herself, her hands resting on Ruby's belt buckle. Ruby watched as her hands slowly popped the buckle open. Once she got the belt loose enough she pulled the dress pants off slowly, teasing as she went. Once she had the pants fully off, the faunas tossed it to the side.

She smirked at the ever growing bulge in Ruby's boxers, she let the palm of her hand run across. Blake enjoyed the small groan that came from the redhead, she loved the sounds that came from the girl whenever she pleased the other.

"Blake..." She heard Ruby growl, the redhead was gasping a little trying to control her pounding heart. "Fine, I'll stop teasing." She said letting her fingers travel to the boxers waistband. She pulled them down letting Ruby rather large member free. Ruby let her head fall back onto the pillow as she felt Blake's hand wrap around her shaft, starting off with a slow tempo. Ruby moaned bucking her hips, the faunas was going a bit too slow for her liking. "Blake… faster...please." Ruby pleased gritting her teeth together when she felt Blake run her tongue over the head. Blake increased the pace of her hand, keeping her mouth on the tip.

Blake licked her lips, enjoying the taste of precum. "Look's like you're close, aren't you." The only response was a grunt as the redhead bucked her hips, she kept with the pace Blake was going at. After a little Blake felt the girl lock up, she took Ruby into her mouth increasing her movement.  
After a little Ruby came, she took steady breaths. Blake smiled, she licked her lips. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked watching as Ruby rolled her eyes.

Ruby sat up, she gripped the faunas' chin bringing her lips to hers. "You know…" Ruby pulled away from the kiss, her thumb tracing the girl's chin. "You're still in that dress…" Her hand traveled tracing her neck, it stopped when she felt the zipper. In one swift moment she had the dress off to the ground and was now on top. She slipped a condom on taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Blake."

Blake smiled, she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "I'm sure, don't worry. I know it'll hurt the first time…" Ruby nodded, she peppered kisses on the girl's neck. "I'll go slow, until you're ready." Blake nodded humming, she tangled her fingers in the girl's hair. "I trust you… I always will."

The redhead smiled, she adjusted herself slowly moving her hips. "I love you Blake…"

"I love you too, Ruby."

* * *

Ruby yawned stretching her arms above her head, she laid her arms behind her head. She smiled when she noticed the sun was out, looking to her side she noticed Blake still sleep peacefully. The redhead shifted, she ran a hand through the faunas' hair. She rested her hand in between her ears before scratching behind her the girl's ear, slowly the faunas' purrs picked up as she nuzzled into the hand.

She glanced towards the girl's right hand, a smile formed on her face. "I love you Blake, forever and ever."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! For those who follow Tell her you love her, don't worry I'm working on the fourth chapter. Also along with OFL's chapter 13 will be released likely this Friday. Stay shiny!**


End file.
